Teeth One-Shots
by gimmethesticky
Summary: One-shots from the same universe as I Want Your Teeth in Me.
1. Room in Lima Heights

**This is for one-shots from my Teeth universe. Each chapter will be a new story, and I will be taking requests, either as a PM or a review of this story.**_  
_

**Title: **Room in Lima Heights**  
Pairing**: Pezberry  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, I just like playing with them.  
**Summary**: Rachel and Santana are friends; Rachel stays over with Santana; they watch Room in Rome not knowing what it's about and they both get very hot and bothered as the movies progresses.  
**Word count:** ~1,600  
**Spoilers**: Jughead's real name is Forsythe.

* * *

"So how was your date with Finncompetent?"

Rachel set down her overnight bag by the door and then sat down on the bed next to Santana. "It was alright," she flopped back and then Santana extended her legs on top of Rachel's thighs. "He neglected to remember that I don't consume dairy products of any kind." She sighed and rolled her eyes through a smile at Santana's quiet snore. "He ordered a large sundae for dessert and was then confused when I wouldn't share it with him."

"Yeah, well," Santana reached for her remote and began setting up the Bluray player. "You already know what I think about him, so I'm not gonna repeat myself right now."

Despite herself, Rachel laughed when Santana coughed out the word _moron._ "San, just start the movie."

"Yeah, yeah. You gonna watch it from down there?"

Rachel scooted up the bed and slid under the covers next to her friend as the movie queued up on Netflix. "Room in Rome? What's this?"

"I don't actually know," Santana stood from the bed, took her pants off, turned the overhead light off, and then climbed under the covers. "It was on my recommended list thing, and it's got two hot ladies on the cover, so…"

Rachel snorted. "So you just decided to watch it without bothering to do any research? What if it's from the horror genre? I won't be able to sleep tonight if it's about some horrible shut-in serial killer murderers."

"Rach, relax, with a movie cover like _that_ I doubt it's about murderers. Besides, it was under the romance genre on my list," she hit play, and they both settled in to watch the movie.

xxx

After the third sex scene was over, both women on the bed were breathing erratically and Rachel was tightly gripping the comforter in her fists. Santana was so turned on she could feel it between her legs, and she wished she'd kept her pants on before starting the movie. A light sweat had formed on Rachel's forehead, and she was trying to cross her legs without making it obvious that that's what she was doing.

"Rach…" Santana looked to her left and Rachel looked just as frazzled as she felt. Her gaze fell to Rachel's slightly heaving chest, where Santana could easily see cleavage because of Rachel's v-neck shirt.

She shouldn't do it.

She _shouldn't_, and yet her right hand was seemingly moving on its own as her body twisted towards the woman next to her. Her hand made it to Rachel's thigh, and Rachel gasped when, suddenly, Santana's mouth was latched to her neck.

"Santana…" Rachel closed her eyes as Santana's tongue worked against her skin as her mouth added soft suction; it felt better than anything she and her boyfriend had ever done. The hand on her thigh squeezed, and she gasped again.

"Tell me to stop," Santana moved her kisses to Rachel's throat, and she didn't fail to catch how Rachel's head tilted back to give her easier access. "Tell me you don't want it."

Even though Rachel wasn't quite sure what _it_ was, she knew she didn't want to say no. "Just-" her voice wavered when Santana nipped at a tendon with her teeth. "-don't leave any marks."

Santana understood that as the green light, so she swung her leg over Rachel's thighs under the covers and brought her hands to the hem of the dark pink v-neck, all while keeping her lips attached to hot skin. "You don't want me to stop?" She pulled the shirt over Rachel's head in one swift motion and then her mouth fell to the exposed tops of Rachel's breasts. Rachel scooted down so she was on her back and groaned when Santana licked at her through the bra fabric.

Rachel grunted high in her throat and pushed her chest forward so she could unclasp her bra. "No," the clothing article fell from her arms and Santana wasted no time in covering a nipple with her lips and tongue. "Don't stop."

As Santana slid down lower, below the covers, the thought that what she was doing was extremely wrong crossed her mind. She and Rachel were friends, and Rachel had a boyfriend, and she really shouldn't be unbuttoning Rachel's jeans, or hooking her fingers into the waistband of Rachel's panties, or, _sweet holy hell_, smelling the obvious evidence of Rachel's arousal. And yet…

Rachel barely breathed when Santana removed her pants and underwear, and she swallowed dryly when a tan left hand emerged from the covers, tossed her clothes on the floor to get them out of the way, and then slid back under the comforter to caress her thigh. She lifted the covers to see Santana resting her cheek on her inner thigh.

"I don't want you to stop," with the hand not holding the comforter up, Rachel ran her fingers through Santana's loose, dark hair, but she dropped the covers when Santana pushed her legs further apart and she choked on a shout when Santana's mouth covered her, and the brunette's tongue worked against her. Her hips must have been jerking because she vaguely felt the pressure of Santana's strong hands holding her down before that tongue was thrusting inside her and her shocked moan sounded far too loud to her ears; she was glad Santana's parents weren't at home.

Santana said a muffled, "Oh my god," before she wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit and sucked as she licked it. Rachel was gushing against her chin and she let go of the sensitive nub to lap up as much of the sweet, sticky liquid as she could. The fingers in her hair tightened and pulled, and Santana speared Rachel with her tongue to feel hot muscles contracting and fluttering as Rachel came. Santana kissed her one more time and then slid up Rachel's quivering body. She straddled a tense thigh, and it took Rachel a few seconds to realize why her leg felt like it was getting wet.

"Oh, goodness."

Santana kept her hands tightly gripping Rachel's hips as her own undulated against the firm muscles underneath her. Her panties helped to add friction, and she kept her eyes closed as her steady breathing turned into short gasps. At first, she tried to fight the knowledge of whose leg she was unabashedly grinding on, but she soon realized that thinking about it made the sensation so much better. She opened her eyes and watched Rachel as the woman's gaze was fixed on her gyrating hips. Slowly, Rachel reached out and touched Santana's strong thighs, and Santana felt it on her next thrust. "Fu-uck!"

Her back bowed and Rachel quickly slid her hands around Santana's waist to keep her from toppling over. Santana slumped forward and fell back to her side of the bed as her body continued to spasm, and she let out a shaky groan as the last of her orgasm rolled through her. Santana took deep breaths through her mouth and tried to ignore Rachel's eyes on her. She knew Rachel would say something about cheating, and how wrong it was, and how it shouldn't have happened, and she didn't want to hear it.

"Just-" Santana panted, "-just think of it as a learning experience," she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Now, whenever Finn does it, you can tell him how to improve himself."

"Santana…"

"It was a learning experience."

"Finn's too clumsy," she shook her head, "even if I gave him direction, it wouldn't help."

"Then it was a learning experience for your own self improvement."

Again, despite herself, Rachel snorted. She was still on her back, and now that she'd started laughing, she couldn't stop. "Oh- my- god," she pulled the sheet up and covered her face with it. "Santana, I haven't come that hard in months!" Rachel laughed harder laughed harder when she remembered what Santana had said to think of it as a learning experience.

Santana chuckled at Rachel's reaction; she was glad her friend was laughing about it. Later, there would probably be repercussions, but, at least for now, Rachel was laughing. "Neither have I."

Rachel's laughter began to die down, but she still hid her face under the sheet. "What did we do?"

"Are you mad?" Santana pulled her knees up to chest.

"No, of course I'm not mad," Rachel sat up with the sheet held to her chest, and then saw her shirt was right next to her pillow. She quickly put it on and then pulled Santana into a hug. When she leaned back, Santana had that vulnerable frown on her face. "I would have stopped you if I hadn't wanted it."

"Okay." She slid from the bed and before she went into her bathroom, she tossed Rachel's overnight bag onto the bed. When she came back out wearing a new camisole and loose sleep shorts she'd pulled out of her laundry hamper, Rachel was sitting cross-legged on top of her bed in a yellow teeshirt and light pink pajama shorts.

She stood from the bed, walked up to Santana, and said, "I'm going to hug you, now." Santana smiled softly and sighed when Rachel's arms looped around her waist. "Are we okay?"

Santana nodded against Rachel's shoulder. "Yeah."

"Do you want to date me, San?" Rachel joked.

Santana snorted. "No, Rach." _At least, not right now._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, shoot me some requests, because this is the only one-shot from this universe I've written, and I'd like to write more.


	2. It Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Title:** It Makes The Heart Grow Fonder  
Requested by  
_SuperNina - Quinn/Britt's first meeting/first time  
__MsChloeMa - Fierce/Quitt :)  
__Cone - Next: Brittany and Quinn first time they meet till she was sired pretty please.  
_**Pairing:** Fierce  
**Rating:** T (just to be safe)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; I just like playing with them.  
**Summary:** Brittany is a two hundred year old vampire in Seattle, and she meets a woman who changes her life.  
**Word count:** ~2,900  
**Spoilers:** HAN SHOT FIRST.

* * *

The rain always made Brittany smile. She loved the way it smelled, the way it made the air taste, and she loved how it felt on her skin. She was walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the crisp, late morning Seattle air, and a small café across the street grabbed her attention. There were four tables on a small patio, a large umbrella over each one, and out of all of the tables, only one was occupied.

Brittany stopped and stared at the most beautiful woman she had ever beheld.

She watched, almost entranced, as the woman wrote in a leather-bound book, pausing now and again to read over what she'd written. Brittany had no idea how long she'd been standing there, but when the woman glanced up from her book and caught her eye, Brittany held the contact for just a second before she continued walking down the sidewalk, now in a nervous flurry. When their eyes had met, it was as if an invisible rope was around her stomach and the woman had given it a yank. The feeling wasn't familiar at all, but it also felt incredibly good, and Brittany wanted to keep feeling it.

Brittany turned the corner and pressed her back against a brick building once she was sure she was out of sight. Her stomach was twisting, and she was positive that, if she were still human, her heart would be pounding out of control. A lovely kind of warmth was radiating through her at the thought of the woman at the café, and Brittany knew she had to see her again. She walked the longer route back to the dingy hotel she was staying at, and she just slept until nightfall.

xxx

At one in the morning, Brittany walked back to the café. The umbrellas were still up, the tables were bolted to the ground, and only the chairs had been brought inside. She moved to the table where the woman had been sitting, walked to the place where the chair would have been, she closed her eyes, and then she took a deep breath through her nose. The weak, subtle scent of vanilla and flowers made Brittany's knees weak, and she grappled for purchase on the table lest she fall down. Brittany felt so happy at what she smelled, she could hardly believe it. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

She closed her eyes and breathed in one more time, savoring the smell, before opening them and focusing her attention on what the smell meant. Obviously, this woman was important, and that is why Brittany reacted so strongly at the sight and smell of her, but the fact that the actual smell was so strong told Brittany that the woman didn't just happen to sit at this café randomly. The smell was only slightly faded from the rain and from the table being wiped down, but Brittany was almost positive that the woman sat there nearly every single day. She looked across the street, and an idea came to her. Brittany crossed the empty street and looked into the window of the small supply shop, but more fixedly on the small display table at the window, upon it stacks of bagged flour. A plan started to form in Brittany's mind, and she checked the store hours before walking back to her hotel with a smile on her face.

xxx

The next morning, Brittany walked into the supply shop at seven-ten in a nice skirt and jacket. She walked right up to the front desk and said to the man, "I will give you fifty cents a day for a week for a simple job I can perform at the table by the window, no questions asked."

The man blinked at her, visibly shocked by the odd request and at the amount of money she was offering, and he took off his glasses to rub them on his shirt before putting them back on and looking at her again. "Fifty cents?"

Brittany stuck her hand in her skirt pocket and put two quarters on the counter. "Fifty cents." She watched as the storeowner eyed the coins skeptically. He was an older man, maybe in his late fifties, and Brittany was fairly certain he would take her offer.

After a few seconds of looking at the money, he asked, "What's in it for you?"

She smiled as she said, "No questions, sir." She slid the coins closer to him and her smile widened when he took them and pocketed them.

He cleared his throat and walked around the counter to start moving the flour bags from the table. "Do you at least have a name?"

Brittany watched as he went back behind the counter and brought a chair out. He set it up at the table, and then moved the flour so it was stacked against an empty shelf. When he was finished, she walked up to him, held her hand out, and said, "Miss Pierce."

He cleared his throat again and shook her hand before shuffling around the store. She waited by the table and he came back in a few minutes with three boxes on dolly. "These are some old jars." He moved them off the dolly and next to the table before reaching in his pocket and handing Brittany a clean, white rag. "You can take your time shining them up for me."

Brittany sat down with a smile. She opened a box, took out a jar, and asked, "And what can I call you?"

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the store sign that read **Cobb's**. "Mr. Cobb'll do just fine."

xxx

Brittany sat at the little table and watched the café across the street as customers came and went through the rain. No one ever sat outside, and her mystery woman had yet to arrive. Yesterday, Brittany had seen her at around eleven o' clock, and it was nearing ten in the morning, now. She sighed and took the tenth jar from the first box so she could leisurely shine it. The clock in the shop chimed for ten o' clock, and Brittany smiled widely when she looked up again. There was her mystery woman, in a different colored hobble skirt than she had on before – this one was grey while the other a dark blue – and a jacket to match. Her blonde hair was up in a neat bun, and the brown leather satchel on her shoulder contrasted nicely with the grey of her clothing. She took out her notebook and pen and began writing, and after a few seconds, the woman paused and looked up.

Immediately, Brittany looked down and busied herself with a jar, using the cloth to shine the mostly clean glass. She could *feel* the woman's eyes on her, and she cleaned the same jar for ten minutes before she looked up again. Brittany's chest ached wonderfully when she saw the subtle smile on the woman's lips as she continued to write.

They played the game of cat and mouse, Brittany in the role of the mouse, as every time the woman would so much as glance at her, Brittany would turn away and pretend to be busy. It went on for two hours, until the woman gathered her things and left the café at twelve o' clock, and Brittany watched her walk down the sidewalk until she couldn't see her anymore. As soon as the woman was out of sight, she stood up, set the cloth on the table, turned to Mr. Cobb behind the counter, and said, "I'll be back tomorrow, Mr. Cobb, at 9:55."

xxx

For the next week, Brittany got to the supply shop at exactly 9:55, she gave Mr. Cobb his fifty cents, and she watched the woman write across the street for two hours until the woman left. The whole time, she and Brittany stole looks at each other, smiling like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't. After that week, Brittany finally worked up the courage to walk across the street at 9:55, instead of staying in the shop. She had been so anxious in the days leading up to this; Brittany had not been truly close with anyone in sixteen years. She longed for companionship, and she was almost certain this woman would change her for the better. She walked into the café mere minutes before she knew the woman would arrive, and she walked up to the counter.

Brittany ordered two hot leaf teas and brought them outside. The woman was quietly writing as the rain fell around her, and Brittany sat down in the chair next to her. The woman looked up and her eyes widened just slightly. Brittany slid the steaming mug in front of the woman, and she could have melted into a puddle of pure joy when the woman smiled at her.

"You have been watching me for a week."

"I have."

"Do you work in that shop?"

Brittany shook her head. "I paid the man who owns it so I could sit in his window."

"For a week?"

Brittany nodded.

"So you could watch me?"

Brittany nodded again.

"You could have just come over to me and said hello."

"I was too nervous."

"What could I have done to make you so nervous?"

"I thought you might not have taken a shine to me like I have to you."

"I took a shine to you a week ago, when I caught you staring from across the street."

Brittany smiled bashfully. "My name is Brittany Pierce."

"My name is Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn," Brittany said the name and her whole body felt like it was buzzing with glee. "Hello." All Brittany could do was smile as she tried to take in every detail of Quinn's gorgeous face.

"You're staring," Quinn said. She wasn't looking away from Brittany's beautiful blue eyes, either.

"It's very hard not to," Brittany responded. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Quinn felt her heart beat even more frantically than it had been, and she shook her head in wonder.

Brittany's smile made her eyes sparkle, and she asked, "What is it?"

"I've never been complimented so sincerely like that by another woman," Quinn said. "I've never met so forward a person, either."

"Does it bother you?"

Quinn shook her head. "And for what it's worth, you're the most beautiful woman I have seen, as well." Quinn closed her notebook and rested her hand on the cover. "I've been writing about you since I first saw you, last week."

"About me?"

"About how I don't know what I'd do if I never saw you again." Quinn was surprised at herself with sharing something so personal with a complete stranger, but it didn't at all feel wrong.

"I want to share something with you." Brittany was elated that Quinn had formed an instant connection to her, as well.

Quinn nodded. "Alright."

"Not here," Brittany stood. "Will you take a walk with me?"

Again, Quinn nodded. "Yes. Is it a matter of privacy? My home is just a few blocks from here."

"Perhaps later," Brittany watched as Quinn put her things in her satchel and then they began walking together down the sidewalk. "You don't find it odd that you saw a strange woman staring at you and then could not stop thinking about her?"

"Of course it's odd," said Quinn. "But it's also- I've never felt anything so pleasant before."

Brittany thought she might die of happiness. "Now you're the one who is being forward."

"From the way you're smiling, I very much doubt that you mind."

They walked across the street to the park, and Brittany led the way to a gazebo where they could be out of the rain. "It doesn't bother you that a woman has taken an interest in you?"

"Is that what you've done?"

Brittany sat down at a bench and looked into Quinn's amazing hazel eyes when she said, "Very much so, yes."

"No," Quinn sat down closely next to Brittany. "It doesn't bother me. You said you wanted to share something with me. What is it?"

Brittany took an unneeded breath and expelled it in a sigh. "Please do not think I am joking, and please do not run away."

Quinn only looked more curious.

Brittany made sure she didn't look away from Quinn's eyes. "I am a vampire." At the word, Brittany heard Quinn's heart rate quicken and she smelled the slightest bit of fear come off of the other blonde woman.

"I've heard stories of vampires; blood-sucking monsters who would murder you as soon as they looked at you. I don't believe you could ever be such a vicious creature."

"But I am."

Quinn softly shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"How can I prove it to you?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "I've seen you smile at me from the moment you sat down at my table. If you're a vampire, where are your teeth?"

With her mouth closed, Brittany's fangs clicked into place. She opened her mouth and titled her head back slightly, enough for Quinn to see. "They're right here." Again, Brittany smelled fear, and this time it was stronger. Brittany retracted her fangs at looked at Quinn with sad eyes. "Are you frightened of me?"

Quinn watched Brittany's mouth for a few seconds before she shook her head. "I'm frightened of what you are, but I am not frightened of you."

A weight lifted from Brittany's chest. "I would never hurt you."

Quinn smiled. "I know. Why do I feel so happy?" She reached down and took Brittany's hands into her own. "Your hands-"

Brittany pulled them away and held them behind her back. She hated when people commented on her hands. "They're cold, I know."

Quinn leaned very close to Brittany, close enough to notice how sweet her skin smelled, and reached around to take Brittany's hands back in her own. "I quite like the cold," she held Brittany's hands and her heart was fit to bursting with joy when Brittany let her.

"I'm going to be forward with you, again." Brittany said, and she smiled when Quinn squeezed her hands.

"Alright."

"I don't want to be parted from you from this day on."

Quinn squeezed Brittany's hands tighter and she shook her head with a smile. "I don't want to be parted from you, either. Will you come back to my home with me?"

A small laugh escaped Brittany's lips. "Yes, I will."

The walk to Quinn's home was short, but for all she knew, Brittany could have floated there, as Quinn had looped their arms together and she barely looked anywhere but Quinn's face.

When they stopped in front of a tall building, Quinn said, "I live in an apartment on the fourth floor." A doorman let them in, and then Brittany followed Quinn up four flights of stairs. Quinn led the way into her apartment, and Brittany immediately took in details of the space. The front door opened into the living room, directly to the left was the kitchen, further into the living room and to the right was Quinn's bedroom, and the bathroom was on the left side of the apartment.

Quinn was watching Brittany look around her apartment, and couldn't figure out why she was so drawn to this stunningly gorgeous woman. She was completely truthful in the park; she really didn't want to even imagine a day without Brittany near her, and she couldn't explain why. When she looked at Brittany, she felt amazingly happy. Quinn didn't think she had ever felt so happy before in her entire life. "Who are you? How are you making me feel this way?" Quinn sat down on her couch with one cocked eyebrow as she looked at Brittany like something to eat.

Brittany turned towards Quinn and almost blushed under the woman's gaze. She smiled out of the corner of her mouth. "I've been silently asking you the same question for a week."

"I want to know you," Quinn held her hand out for Brittany.

Brittany let Quinn take it and sat down next to her. "Me, too."

"Is it rude if I-?" Quinn looked into Brittany's eyes. "How old are you?"

"Including my human years?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I'm two hundred and thirty four."

Quinn smiled brightly. "1679. You've seen so much."

"None of it compares to you."

Quinn shifted their hands until their fingers were laced and then looked down with a curious frown. "I'm never-" she shook her head. "Never this open with anyone. I should be frightened with how I'm behaving, how quickly this seems to be progressing, but," Quinn looked up, brought her free hand up to cup Brittany's cheek, leaned just close enough, and kissed her. Brittany's lips were cold, and soft, and Quinn's body ignited with a certainty she had never been so happy to understand before. "It has been a week since I've seen you watching me, and," she looked at her wrist watch, "scarcely two hours since I've known you. Forgive me if this is too forward, but," Quinn smiled shyly when she realized how close their faces were. "I've never been so sure of anything, before."

"So sure of what?" Brittany whispered. She was captivated by the spell that seemed to be around them, and she didn't want to speak too loudly lest she break it.

"Miss Brittany Pierce," Quinn caressed Brittany's cheek with her thumb. "Miss Brittany Pierce, I love you."

"Miss Quinn Fabray," Brittany reached up and covered the hand on her cheek with her own. "I love you, too."

Quinn's laugh was the happiest she had ever heard herself, and she marveled at how this woman was making her feel. She had no idea one person could ever feel so elated. "What do we do now?"

Brittany laced their other fingers together and brought their joined hands into her lap as she lifted her knees sideways onto the couch. "Well, you asked a question. Shall we take turns?"

Quinn slipped off her wedges, removed her jacket and hung it over the couch, and moved her knees onto the couch like Brittany had. "That sounds like fun."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty. Do you live in Seattle?"

"No. I have been traveling for a very long time, and I might have moved on sooner had I not seen you at that café. Why do you live by yourself?"

"My family is very wealthy, and I moved away from my mother and father as soon as I claimed my inheritance two years ago. My grandmother arranged it so my greedy father couldn't get a single cent. Do you drink from people?"

Brittany had been dreading this question, for she feared her answer would scare Quinn away. "Yes, but I have the ability to heal small wounds, and to erase the memory of it ever happening to them, and I always take care to be unseen. Do you still love me?"

Quinn was not at all upset or deterred by Brittany answer, and the question made her smile. "Yes," she squeezed Brittany's hands, "and I do not think I will ever stop."

* * *

**Author's note:** Shoot me more prompts!


	3. I Want to Really Mean It

**Title: **I Want to Really Mean It**  
Pairing**: Pezberry  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, I just like playing with them.  
**Prompt**: SuperNina - when Santana/Rachel realized they were in love with each other.  
**Word count:** ~1,800  
**Spoilers**: Ozymandias killed Comedian.

* * *

_-A Month After Holly Attacked Quinn-_

Santana and Quinn sat together on the couch, each smiling fondly at the brunette on the bed trying desperately to escape Brittany's wet raspberries. "No, no, please!" Rachel crawled towards the headboard with a smile and collapsed in laugher when Brittany blew a raspberry on the back of her thigh.

Santana snorted as Rachel and Brittany wrestled and Brittany won for the third time in a row. The sound of Rachel's laughter filled the loft, and Santana was suddenly aware of how happy she had become since meeting Brittany and Quinn, and since she started spending more time with Rachel. Rachel laughed again, this time because Brittany was blowing loudly on her stomach. Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder while Brittany continued to chase Rachel around the bed, and she thought about her newest revelation.

xxx

"I'm so tired," Rachel slipped off her dress and didn't even bother changing into pajamas before she flopped face down on Santana's bed. She turned her face to the side and looked at Santana, who was sitting on her desk. "I don't think I've ever laughed so hard for so long, before."

Santana got off of her desk and walked around to put Rachel under the covers. "Do you want a shirt?"

Rachel groaned in a whining manner and shook her head on the pillow. "Can I just sleep in my underwear? Will that bother you?"

"Rachel," Santana climbed into bed and rested on her side facing Rachel, propped up on her elbow. "I've seen you naked enough times by now to be the opposite of bothered by it."

Rachel shuffled around under the covers for a moment and then tossed her pink bra onto the floor with a satisfied humming noise. She turned onto her stomach, nuzzled her face into the pillow, and closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

Santana clicked her bedside lamp off. "Rach," she whispered. "Don't fall asleep, yet."

"Mm, why?" Rachel's eyes were still closed, and her tone was still mildly whiny.

"Because I have to tell you what I realized, today."

"What did you realize?" Rachel's voice was getting sleepier sounding.

Santana took a breath; her palms were sweating. "That I'm in love with you."

Rachel opened her eyes and blinked, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. "What?"

"Like," Santana flopped onto her back and stared at the dark ceiling. "I knew I loved you since we started hanging out last summer, and stuff, but today at Brittany and Quinn's it just sort of hit me that I'm _in love _with you," her voice trailed off, and she waited anxiously for Rachel to say something.

"Is- is it okay if I don't say it back right away?" Rachel asked. "I don't- when I say it to you, I want to really mean it, and- I can't- I'm too- I don't have the brain power to process how big this is, right now."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, Rach," she closed her eyes. "It's okay."

Rachel scooted across the bed until her head was on Santana's pillow, and she placed an arm over Santana's middle. Rachel's eyelids shut against her will, and she whispered, "Night, San."

xxx

_-One Week Later-_

Santana and Rachel stood together at the stove making dinner while Brittany and Quinn played Scrabble in the game room upstairs. Santana's dad was at work, and her mom was on some weekend retreat with a bunch of friends, so Santana had the house to herself. The two of them each had a stir fry pan in front of them with almost identical ingredients, except Santana's pan had chicken whereas Rachel's was just noodles and veggies.

"They've been playing board games for hours," Santana commented. Their food was ready, and they played everything into two large, white bowls.

"Let them be," Rachel held the bowl to her face and smelled her food. "We've got our dinner to focus on, now."

_"Yeah_ we do. Chop sticks or fork?"

"Sticks, please."

They ate at the kitchen counter in a comfortable silence, and neither was surprised when they both finished their large helpings.

"So good," Santana took Rachel's bowl and sticks and brought them to the sink with her own, and then quickly rinsed everything – including the stir fry pans – before she headed out into the living room. Santana sat on the couch and yawned. "Raaach, carry me to my bed."

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable in a lounge chair and watched Santana slump down. Suddenly, Santana's face twisted, and Rachel knew she was about to sneeze. Santana sneezed hard and loud, and Rachel smiled widely. Santana had two kinds of sneezes: one was reserved for when she was in public; it was dainty, girly, and very quiet. The second was Rachel's favorite; it was unrestricted, loud, and almost shocking, and Santana only let it out when she was comfortable with who she was with. Rachel's smile faded.

"I'm in love with you, too." She hadn't been planning to say it that night; Rachel really had wanted to wait to say it until she was really feeling it. And then she realized, for the past couple weeks, she'd _always_ been feeling it.

Santana's eyes slowly opened and she smiled dopily. "Gimme some sugar."

Rachel giggled from her chest and got off of the chair in favor of straddling Santana's hips from where she lay on the couch. Santana's hands immediately slid up Rachel's thighs and around her backside, and Rachel's hips jumped at the sudden contact. "Santana," Rachel said. "On the couch?"

Santana's fingers slowly made their way underneath Rachel's panties and gave a soft squeeze, and Rachel gasped. "You just told me you loved me back," her hands slid up so she could gently pull Rachel closer. "Yeah, on the couch." When Rachel was sort of just hovering above her, Santana tightened her stomach muscles, lunged up, and grabbed Rachel's lips in a kiss. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Rachel, keeping their lips together as she slid onto the floor.

"San," Rachel mumbled. "What are you doing?"

Santana smiled and then gently shoved Rachel back on the couch before taking the confused woman's legs and pulling her closer. Santana held Rachel's knees apart and smirked at the quiet "Oh" she heard. "I like this dress, Rach," Santana inched her hands up Rachel's bare thighs under the light fabric of the dress until her fingertips touched underwear. "It'll be much easier to eat you out underneath this flowy fabric."

"Santana…" Rachel looked away even as she lifted her hips to help get her panties off.

Santana kissed the inside of Rachel's right knee. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're shy?" She lifted the dress, stuck her head underneath, and grinned when she felt both of Rachel's hands on the back of her head, urging her on.

Rachel knew she was wet; it never took more than a deep kiss from Santana to get her aroused and ready, but until two of Santana's fingers slid so easily into her, she really hadn't realized just _how _wet she was. Rachel's hips jerked when a tongue was on her clit, Santana moaned, and Rachel swore.

xxx

The Scrabble game was instantly forgotten the moment the vampires heard Santana say "Gimme some sugar." They listened, and when Brittany heard Rachel gasp, she stood up and started for the door.

"Nana," Quinn laughed and gently grabbed Brittany's arm. "Wait until they've finished."

Brittany pouted; her hand had been millimeters from the door handle. She turned to Quinn. "But I want to watch. Rachel always makes the sexiest faces when she's being pleasured."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "You think I don't know that?"

"So let's go watch, then!" Again, Brittany made for the door, and her pout deepened when she was thwarted a second time by Quinn's hand in the crook of her elbow.

Quinn wrapped a hand around the back of Brittany's neck and leaned up to kiss her. "Let them be with each other, Nana."

Brittany hummed with her forehead against Quinn's. "Fine," she gave Quinn a quick peck to her lips. "But I'm fucking you until your legs give out when we get home."

Quinn's eyes slipped shut and they rolled back in her head at the thought. "Deal."

xxx

"Up, up- just a little more-" Rachel's body curled forward and she choked out a high-pitched cry of pleasure when Santana's curling fingers hit the right spot. "Don't stop, San!" Rachel's toes curled and she released a shuddering groan as she came against Santana's mouth and around her fingers, and she whined loudly when Santana removed her head from under the dress. "Don't stop!"

"I won't," Santana kept thrusting into Rachel, even though she still felt those slick walls twitching around her fingers, and she stood on her knees for a kiss. It was short lived because Rachel had to break away to gasp for breath, but Santana just moved her kisses to Rachel's neck, instead, garnering loud moans from high in Rachel's throat.

"I want to- to come again," Rachel panted, and she pushed Santana onto the floor, quickly held Santana's wrist so she'd stay inside, and then got off of the couch to sit in Santana's lap.

"Oh, _fuck_, Rachel," Santana did her best to angle her wrist the right way, and when Rachel started rolling her hips, she gasped every time her clit bumped the heel of Santana's palm.

Rachel buried her face in Santana's neck as the taller brunette sucked on hers, and she came again suddenly and harder than before at the thought of the dark hickeys Santana was leaving. She shouted against Santana's skin, and her hips continued gently moving as Santana helped coax out the rest of her orgasm. Rachel took shaky breaths and when her heart finally began to slow, she kissed Santana's damp neck and leaned back to look at her face.

"I love you." God, Rachel loved when Santana smiled like that.

"I love you, too," Santana said, and she moved forward to give Rachel a proper kiss. "Mm," her eyes closed and she smiled at the feel of Rachel's lips against hers, moving softly and unhurriedly.

"Next time you do that, San," Rachel smiled at Santana's content expression. "Just take my dress off."

"But it was fun," Santana mumbled, her eyes still shut. "I like when you can't see what I'm doing."

Santana let out a quiet shriek when suddenly she was on her back and the couch blanket was tossed over her torso and legs. She grinned when she heard, "We'll see how much you like it when _you_ can't see what _I'm_ doing."

"Rach, for the record, I think I'm going to like it a lot."

* * *

**Author's note:** If you have a prompt/request please put it in a review or PM. Thanks for reading!


	4. Just Stay With Me

**Title:** Just Stay With Me  
**Requested by: **_JR-Boone - more Pezberry, por favor? Maybe Rachel is in danger and vamp Santana charges in full force?  
_**Pairing:** Pezberry  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; I just like playing with them.  
**Summary:** Rachel has to walk back home from campus and encounters some unwanted attention.  
**Word count:** ~3,500  
**Spoilers:** Ben is Glory.

* * *

_-Five Months After the Move to New York-_

Rachel was so unbelievably frazzled. After staying very late after her five o' clock dance class to continue practicing choreography, she'd somehow lost her Metro Card and couldn't find it after looking frantically for it everywhere. So, now it was nine-thirty in the evening, she didn't have any cash for a cab, she'd left her credit card on the nightstand after doing some online shopping, she'd forgotten her phone at home, it was starting to get cold out, and it was nearly forty blocks back to the condo. Rachel pouted, shouldered her large book bag, and started the walk home. She was grateful for the weekend, but sad she wouldn't be able to spend time with Quinn or Brittany. They'd left for California to see some one of a kind artifact Brittany had missed seeing at The Met, and Brittany had insisted she go and see it at its last US stop at a museum in San Francisco before it went back to an ancient temple in Nepal. Santana had absolutely no interest in going, and Quinn wouldn't let Brittany go by herself, so they'd left yesterday morning, and wouldn't be back until Monday.

When it was possible, Rachel made it a point to walk within shouting distance of another person on the sidewalk, but when she walked down the less travelled areas, she was usually alone. After ten blocks, Rachel hugged her cardigan closer to her body as she walked down an empty sidewalk lined by a one-way street and dark houses. The city might never sleep, but its inhabitants certainly did. She crossed a badly lit intersection, quickening her step to make it to the fully functioning street lamps, and she didn't see the man on the corner before she bumped into him.

As soon as she did, she stepped back five paces and held her strap of her bag tighter. "Excuse me." She sidestepped the tall, casually dressed man, and gripped her bag even tighter when he blocked her path.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing out here by herself?" His breath reeked of hard alcohol, and his thick accent easily gave away his native New Yorker background. He was maybe thirty years old, clean shaven, and even with the buttoned dress shirt and the zip-up hoodie he wore, Rachel could tell he took care of his body.

She didn't answer him and just tried to get around him again, but he stepped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I asked you a question."

"I'm just on my way home," she briefly looked at his face, taking in his sandy blonde hair, light eyes, and a dark freckle on the left side of his chin.

"Aw, my house is real close, why don't you come with me and we have some fun?"

"No."

"You see," his grip on her shoulder tightened and his other hand snatched her wrist. "I wasn't really askin'." He let go of her shoulder and began pulling her down the sidewalk.

"I said no!" She hit him in the side with her book bag as best she could and then flinched when he quickly turned and held hand in the air as if he was about to strike her across the cheek.

"That was a warning, pretty thing. The next time you're rude to me, I won't be so nice, either. Scream and I'll break your arm," he dug his fingers into her wrist and Rachel's throat hurt. She balled her hand into a fist and planted her feet, but he didn't even stop for a second, and she ended up stumbling and scuffing her knee when he just dragged her along with him. She stood up again and walked as far from him as possible, pouting deeply and trying hard not cry.

She gasped at the gush of wind that blew her hair back, and a tear fell when she heard Santana's voice.

"Let her go and I might not hurt you," Santana took Rachel's free hand.

The man turned suddenly, surprised to see someone else there, but when he saw it was another woman, he grinned lecherously. He dropped Rachel's wrist and crossed his arms over his chest. _"You _won't hurt _me_? I was captain of the track team in high school," he sneered. "Even if you run, you won't make it far, and then I'll have two women instead of just one."

Santana gently pulled Rachel behind her and stepped towards the guy, who had a good foot and a half on her and Rachel. "Walk away and forget this ever happened."

He gave a short, "Ha!" Before he quickly reached for Santana with both hands. Her body didn't move as she held both of his wrists before his hands even got close to her. Her fingers tightened, and he shouted when two loud snapping noises rang out down the street. "You bitch! You _bitch_! You broke my wrists!" He held his arms to his chest and gave her a wild look of rage.

"You're lucky I don't rip your arms out of their sockets," her voice was low and terrifying, and Santana inwardly smiled when she smelled putrid fear rolling off of him in waves. "Fuck off, and if you ever go near my girlfriend again, I'll break every bone I can find."

He backed away a few steps and then turned and ran as fast as he could down the street. He turned a corner, and Santana relaxed her predatory stance. "Rachel," she turned and Rachel threw herself into Santana's arms.

"I lost my Metro Card," Rachel managed to say before shocked sobs made her body shake.

"You're safe," Santana held Rachel to her, and tried hard to not cry herself. She'd been terrified she wouldn't get to Rachel in time. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded but didn't let go of Santana.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Rachel nodded again, and Santana moved her hands down to Rachel's thighs and easily hoisted her up. Rachel locked her arms around Santana's neck and squeezed the woman's waist with her legs. "I'm going to run home."

Rachel made sure her grip was secure, and she closed her eyes and rested her head on Santana's shoulder before she whispered, "Okay."

"Hold on, honey."

Rachel held tight and and counted the seconds until her hair stopped wildly blowing. She was always amazed at Santana's new abilities; they were inside the condo in five seconds.

Santana set Rachel down, and Rachel kept both hands fisted in Santana's red WMHS hoodie above her chest. "Rach?"

"I feel dirty," Rachel frowned as she looked at the crumpled cardigan fabric over her wrist.

"Do you want a bath?"

Rachel shook her head. "Shower."

"Okay, a shower." Santana was about to lead Rachel into the bedroom when she heard her phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. "Hold on, Rach." Santana looked at the caller ID and answered on the third ring. "Quinn."

"_Santana, what the hell? I've been calling for ten minutes, something's not right, Rachel's-"_

"She's here, she's safe," Santana held her hand out and Rachel walked into the kitchen.

She took Santana's hand and then took the phone. "She saved me."

"_God, Rachel, it felt like there were ants under my skin. Are you okay?"_

"I will be. I'm just tired."

"_What happened?"_

"Just-" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Some drunk creep. I'm all right, Quinn. I promise. I love you."

"_I love you too, Rach. Is San still there?"_

Rachel handed the phone to Santana.

"I broke his wrists." Santana smiled when she heard Brittany say, _"Good girl,"_ from somewhere in the background.

"_Thank you."_

"Yeah. She needs to rest, okay?"

"_Okay. Don't leave her alone."_

"I won't." Santana ended the call and turned to walk with Rachel into the bathroom. She turned the water on and got it hot how Rachel liked it. "Okay. I'll be right in the bedroom if you need anything." Santana started to walk out but stopped and turned back to Rachel when the woman grabbed the back of her hoodie.

"Just…" Rachel pulled a little. "Stay with me, San."

Santana stopped walking as soon as Rachel touched her sweatshirt. She gripped the hem of the red fabric, turned, and swiftly pulled it off before pulling Rachel into a tight hug. After Rachel took a few breaths, Santana pulled back and began unbuttoning Rachel's cardigan and taking off the rest of the shorter woman's clothes. When Rachel was totally naked, Santana reached down to put the pile of clothes in the hamper by the door, but Rachel stopped her.

"I don't want those, anymore."

Santana looked at Rachel's face. She was staring blankly at Santana's sweatpants. "Okay, Rach. Should I throw them out right now?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Santana quickly walked out of the bathroom and bedroom and tossed the clothes in the metal trash bin in the farthest corner of the kitchen.

She hurried back and Rachel hadn't moved from her spot in the middle of the bathroom. Santana stepped in front of her and leaned down so she could remove her sweatpants and underwear, and when she stood back up, she held out her hand. Rachel took it, and they stepped into the large shower together. Rachel stood still as Santana gently cleaned her entire body. All Rachel did was stay upright while Santana washed her hair, conditioned it, and ran a soapy cloth over every inch of her. When Santana kneeled down to clean Rachel's legs, she saw a few small cuts on her knee she hadn't noticed before. She licked the red marks, and then continued washing her unusually quiet girlfriend. When Santana was done, Rachel took her hand and wrapped it around her own stomach so Santana's body pressed into her back. Rachel closed her eyes and Santana held her until the water turned cold.

Santana wrapped Rachel's body and hair in soft towels, and when she was dry enough, put Rachel onto the bed and quickly dried herself off. She turned all the lights off and climbed onto the bed to find that Rachel had kicked the covers down by her feet. She got on her back and when Rachel's fingers touched her inner thigh, Santana felt that familiar tingle in her lower stomach, and she looked at Rachel curiously through the darkness. "Rach?"

"I want to fall asleep under your warm body, San," Rachel slid down the bed a little and pushed Santana's legs apart. "And I want to make you feel good." She kissed up Santana's thigh, skipped over neatly trimmed curls, and kissed down the other thigh until she reached the knee. Rachel slid her hands up Santana's stomach and cupped full breasts, and smiled when Santana body temperature was already rising.

"Rach," Santana pushed damp hair out of Rachel's face. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to taste you, San," Rachel uttered. "I want to." And Rachel did. She wanted to feel close to Santana, and even though Santana was no longer shy about expressing her feelings vocally, Rachel knew she was still best at expressing them physically, and tonight, that's what Rachel wanted. She wanted to _feel_ how much Santana loved her, body and soul. "And when I'm done here, I want you to take me." Rachel leaned forward to the side and moved slowly closer to Santana's center, letting Santana's left thigh be her guide. When the lights were out in that room, it was completely dark; the curtains didn't allow any light in from the windows, and so Rachel couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face.

When Rachel's nose reached the top of Santana's leg just to the right of her destination, she heard a quiet thump, like a head falling back onto the mattress. Rachel sighed with her eyes closed and nuzzled her way up to kiss the space just above Santana's cutely groomed triangle of hair, and then moved down to lick at sensitive flesh. Santana was wet, and Rachel pushed her tongue forward to part those soft lips, and then licked higher until Santana's hips jumped. Rachel got comfortable and gently, softly ran her tongue over Santana's hard button, feeling her own muscles twitch with every one of Santana's involuntary gasps.

"Go inside, Rach," Santana begged, and her body arched when Rachel complied.

Rachel added more pressure with her tongue, thrusted into her wetly, and when she wrapped her lips around the nub and sucked lightly, Santana's hips lifted off the mattress and she made a high-pitched cry. Rachel kept licking, sucking, and rubbing. It wouldn't be long, now. With her eyes closed, Rachel noticed something tickling her, and she stopped sucking just long enough to rasp, "God, Santana, I can feel you dripping down my chin." Her mouth latched back on to Santana's sex – her hips were still off the mattress, her strong legs bent and tensed as she held herself up – and sucked harshly, just once, before barely sucking at all.

Santana shouted and strained to keep her legs from clamping painfully around Rachel's head. Her hips spasmed back on the mattress and she leaned up to grab Rachel under the arms so she could pull the woman on top of her. She was panting, and she laughed lowly as her body jerked when Rachel's still-sheathed fingers curled in her. "You know my body well," Santana sighed when Rachel's tongue slipped into her mouth, and she quietly grunted when Rachel bit her bottom lip as she pulled out her fingers.

"And you know mine," Rachel sucked lher fingers into her mouth and smiled softly at the hungry look she just knew Santana was giving her, and she slid off of her and onto the cold sheet, inviting Santana on top of her.

Santana rolled on her side and leaned on her elbow so she could look down Rachel's body. "Can I use a strap-on, Rach?"

Rachel's face turned pink in the lightless room, but she nodded.

Santana grinned and leaned down to kiss Rachel's shyly blushing cheek. "So fucking _cute_." She got off of the bed and almost skipped to their toy drawer. Santana hadn't really been big on sex toys for the first year being with Quinn and Brittany in the condo in New York, – she liked using her fingers – but she had turned a new leaf after Brittany went to town on her for almost twelve hours. Afterwards, she and Brittany had slept for the entirety of the next day. "_Estrella_, what do you want?"

"I want you to make love to me." Rachel's eyes were closed as she listened to Santana quietly rummage, and she smiled slightly when Santana paused at her words.

"Simple, then," Santana picked up a seven-inch, dark pink dildo, got her favorite harness – black boy shorts made for a comfortable fit and they were easier to take on an off than something more strappy – fitted everything, and then walked back to crawl onto the bed. "Are you ready for me, Rach? Do you want me to use lube?"

Rachel smiled and moved her hips a little with her legs spread, knowing full well that Santana had absolutely no problem seeing clearly in complete darkness. "Just smelling your skin is enough to get me wet, Santana. You know this."

"So," Santana settled between Rachel's legs and smiled when strong thighs moved up to hug her waist. "No lube, then?"

Rachel reached up and touched the tips of her fingers over Santana's face and rubbed her thumb over parted lips. "Please…" she whispered, and then Rachel's back arched when Santana slid into her, filling her.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel had her arms around Santana's neck and she was trying to breathe normally. She shook her head and tightened her hold. "I want to feel you."

Santana kissed Rachel's neck. "Where?"

"Everywhere, Santana."

"_Sí, mi Estrella_." Santana moved her hips back and forth slowly, and deliberately, making sure that the pace was just quick enough to build Rachel up. "_Te amo, mi amore_," Santana whispered. "_Usted es tan encantadora_." Santana felt fingers thread through her hair, and she slowly sucked on Rachel's neck until she knew there was a dark hickey under her lips.

Rachel whined loudly when Santana paid attention to her neck – she was always so sensitive, there – and she just let herself feel Santana's hot body on top of her, and Santana's hips slowly connecting with hers again and again. "I love you, Santana," Rachel moaned, "so much."

"Rachel, baby," Santana could hear Rachel quietly whimpering, a sound Santana had learned meant the small brunette was trying to stave off her orgasm. "Just let go."

"No," Rachel's nails were digging hard into Santana's back, and she just wanted to make this blissful, loved feeling last as long as she could. "I don't want you to stop."

"I won't," Santana increased her pace only slightly, and grunted through a smile when Rachel's blunt little nails dug into her back even harder. "I won't stop until you tell me to."

With Santana's assuring words in her ear, Rachel's body bowed, jerked, and she shouted when Santana kept on moving in her, just like she'd promised.

xxx

It was eight o' clock in California, and Quinn was on her back on the carpet while Brittany pinned her arms above her head. "I can be there and back in under an hour, B, please," Quinn pleaded. As soon as the call had ended, Quinn had rushed for the hotel room door, her intention to run at full speed from San Francisco all the way back to the condo in New York, and Brittany had swiftly caught her and thrown her onto the floor.

"She's safe, Quinn," Brittany sat on Quinn's hips and she held Quinn's wrists tightly above her head. "Santana will always protect Rachel no matter what. You know that."

"What would you do if it had been me?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

Quinn squirmed futilely against Brittany's hold. "So let me rip his head off, Nana."

"We don't kill humans," Brittany said.

"But-"

Brittany picked Quinn up by wrapping a hand around her throat. She lifted her into the air and pushed her against a wall, just high enough so Quinn's feet weren't touching the ground. "We don't kill humans, Quinn," Brittany felt like she was scolding Quinn like she'd done when Quinn was new. "Santana has already injured him."

Quinn was gently gripping Brittany's wrist with both hands as she was held above the floor. "It's not enough."

Brittany dropped Quinn and quickly wrapped her arms under the angry vampire's middle, hoisting her into a tight embrace. Quinn's knees hugged Brittany's sides, and her arms wrapped around her sire's neck. "We'll see her on Monday."

"I feel so helpless, Brittany," Quinn clung to Brittany and breathed in deep, trying her best to calm down. Brittany's warm smell was helping.

"Here," Brittany set Quinn down and moved to the bed, where they sat down next to each other. Brittany tilted her head to the side and moved her hair off of her neck. "It'll help, darling. Bite me."

Quinn growled as her fangs clicked into place. Without wasting another second, she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth deep into Brittany's strong neck, moaning at the taste of her sire's sweet blood on her tongue.

xxx

Rachel's face was pushed into a pillow and she screamed into it as Santana gave her a fourth orgasm. "Enough," she said. "No more."

Santana slowly pulled out and slipped the harness from her hips. Rachel was still collapsed on her stomach with her backside in the air, and her legs were shaking. "Rach…" Santana smiled and gently turned Rachel so she was on her back, and then Santana laid herself over her girlfriend's exhausted body.

Rachel hummed tiredly as Santana's warmth covered her, and the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a gentle kiss on her neck.

About a half hour later, Santana could tell her body was losing heat, so she carefully slid off of Rachel, found the heated blanket, turned it on, laid it over Rachel, carefully climbed back on top of her, and covered them both with the duvet. For the next few weeks, while Brittany worked as a receptionist at St. Juliana's Medial Center, Santana knew that she and Quinn would accompany Rachel to the school and would stay around campus until Rachel's classes were over. Santana sighed contentedly and focused on Rachel's breathing as she snuggled down to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you thought.


End file.
